dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Orion001/Pangea
Welcome to Pangea, this super contintant formed durimg the Permin Period, and broke apart by the late Triassic. Pangea was a warm at the polar areas during the Permin. And a hot arid desert at the equator region. Pangea did had snow because during the Permin, there was Glaciers at the poles, unlike the modern day Glaciers it was not as big because of the super hot climate. Creatures that live on the continant where different, in more respectable it is considered a Garden of Eden. A paradise, where animals and plants where at even. By the end of the Permin the world changed forever. It is believed that a astroid or a super large suoer nova hit earth at the oceans. The radiation killed most of the marin life and over time it killed the life on land. By the Early Trassic period, 95 per cent of life would have been wiped out. The Triassic was a recovery period for life, at the beginning of the Triassic there was only one super species that existed across the continent. This creature ruled the land until the Mid Triassic period. The first dinosaurs appeared during the Mid Triassic. By the end of the Triassic Period many new species of Dinosaurs appeard. But during the Triassic-Jurassic period extinction, most of the life disappeared, because by that time the continent has started to split up creating diffrent land, including Gondawa, North America, and Asia. It also formed the island chain of Europe. This is the end of the continent of Pangea. Here is the thing it is believed that one day Pangea will return, but unlike the past Pangea this continent this new pangea may be totaly diffrent. Wild Life Wild Life on Pangea varies from the Permian to the Triassic. The large mammal like reptiles Diemetrodon ruled the early Permian. It was the top preditor eating anything, and anyone. Female Diemetrodons where very protective of there eggs and defend them with their life. The problem is when the eggs hatch the mom will become canibalitic and eat any of her hatchlings, that is why Diemetrodon when very young will climb tree to get out of there parents eay. The other animal that lived in the early Permian was a simalar looking reptile mammal called Edaphosaurus. This creature share simaler feathures mainly there sail which collects sun light to warm there bodies. Edaphosaurus lived in herds compared to Diemetrodon. And are plant eaters. The next Permian creature is the anphibean Seymouria. This land Anphibean is a preditor, it steals food from the larger preditor Diemetrodon, or their eggs. It is not certain that it lives in the water during the day or night. The next creature that lived at this time is the giant Centaped or Millaped Arthropleura. These giant bug lived in the remaining swamps and bogs of the Permian. It was a plant eater and when treaten it will stand on its back legs and make themselves look huge compared to there preditor. Lycaenops is a predator from Mid Permian to early late permian. They had long saber like fangs, and contained mammal like characteristics. Inostrancevia a Gorgonopsia from late Permian. They are related to the Lycaenops, so it has many similar characteristics, except one thing they are much bigger than Lycaenops. Scutosaurus a turtle like creature, actualy it is a relative to the turtle except this creature did not have a shell. They are plant eaters, they live in large herds, that travel across large distances to find food. They lived in a semi arid deserts and tend to hang a round flood plains and river beds. Gorgonosids was a large member of Gorgonpsia, unlike Inostrancevia it lived in the northern part of Pangea where today will be Russia. Diictodon a small mammal like reptile, it acts like todays Prairie Dogs. They lived in underground burrows with a mate. It ate mostly roots and plants. Like Prairie dogs there is a look out, which is a member that looks out for preditors. Rhinesuchus another anphibean that lived in the late Permian. Unlike there earlier cousins this giant anphibean made there home in the swamps of Pangea, and ate fish, and other creatures that lives in and around there home such as crabs and dragonflies. Wheb times are tough these creatures will create a protective cacoon that allows them to survive for months without water because this cacoon is in fact filled with water. Coelurisaravus are a gliding reptile, with a frill. It is capable of clibing trees so it can catch the wind to glide to tree to tree. It ate insects that lived in the tree. Lystrosaurus a hog sized creature that lives in large herds, it has long tusks and sharp claws to dig with, it had a sharp beak to eat the plants. Saurictonus is another species of Gorgonopsia, it is had short fangs compared to other species of Gorgonopsia, it was the top predator for the Permian. It was very large and very fast. Triassic Land We move from the Permian period to the Triassic period. Most of the creatures that lived in the Permian has became extinct, For that at the beginning of the age of the dinosaurs their was no dinosaurs. The most common creature was a reptile mammal creature called Lystrosaurus. This creature lived in the Permian and now live in the Early Triassic period. At this time, this species of any animal that exist and will exist is the most common animal living across Pangea. It was so common that large herds of Lystrosaurus roamed accross the world. It had mammal like insticts but it still more reptile meaning that these animals would not defend off preditors who go after any member of the herd. Proterosuchus is the earliest species of Crocodile that lived on earth. It acted like modern day crocodiles, they sunbath along the shores of rivers and swamps. They where ambush preditors. There choice of food was the abundent herds of Lystrosaurus. Euparkeria is the earliest species of Archosaurus. To be frank the first known species of dinosaur to exist. It lived in trees and other brush, and hunted insects. Every species of Dinosaur would start with this creature in its genes. Eoraptor a therapod dinosaur that is one of the dinosaur direct decendents. It was a omniovre dinosaur that lived in the mid Triassic period. Coelophysis is a small therapod dinosaur from the late Triassic, it was small compared to all the other dinosaurs that will follow them. They lived in packs and ate meat. They hunted small creatures or take down large prey in packs. Thrinaxodon is the earliest species of mammal, it lived under ground. It ate meat mainly bugs and baby dinosaurs. It is also nocturnal. When preditors attack them they will bark to scare them off. Placerias is one of the last of its kind. They are reptialn like but it had some mammal feathure.. But unlike Mammals they had no fur. They lived in herds and ate plants. Postosuchus is the largest preditor of the Triassic period. It is reptile like, it hunted like a crocodole sneaking up to prey and draging them down in its mouth. Plateosaurus is the largest dinosaur of the Triassic, it is a Ornithopod dinosaur that resembles Sauropods. Actually it is not a Sauropod but a protosauropod. It lived in herds that travel across Pangea and feeds on the plants. Rutidon is a ancient crocodile from the Late Triassic, It vlived near water, hunts like a crocodile, draging it prey using its large mouth and terrify death roll. It had nostrols on top of its head. Desmatosuchus is a large crocodile like creature. Unlike crocodiles this creature ate plants and have a back covered in spins like a Ankylosaur. Adelobasileus is a mammal from the late Triassic. It lived under ground and feed on insects, they layed eggs in under ground borrows. Traversodon is another ancestar to Mammals, it lived under ground and ate bugs. When cornered it barks at the preditor like the past Thrinaxodon. Megazostrodon is another mammal from the late Triassic, unlike past Mammals this mammal would reappear in the Early Jurassic, making this mammals one of humans and mammals decendents. Staurikosaurus is another small dinosaur from the late triassic, like all dinosaurs from this time they lived in packs and hunted meat. There size was vauble to out compete and survive larger species of animals during the time. Effigia is another therapod from the late Triassic, unlike the dinosaurs, Effigia is a therapod Crocodile. It ate meat, mostly small animals like bugs and so on. They live alone and are attacked by larger preditors, and packs of Dinosaurs. Redondasaurus is a another Crocodilian creature from the late Triassic, its size makes it a top preditor against the small creatures. It has a pair of nostroles on its head. Like all crocs they ate dinosaurs and other small lizards. Daemonosaurus is another therapod dinosaur from the late Triassic period. It was one the smartiest dinosaurs at the time. Living in packs they hunted other animals as a team. They are very protective of there kind. Our last land creature of the Triassic the Proganochelys, a prehistoric turtle from the Triassic, it is covered in spikes and have a spiky tail like a Ankylosaur. It is more like a Snapping Turtle, but it ate plants instead of meat. Eoraptor.png Proganochelys.png Adelobasileus.png Probelesodon.jpg Coelophysis.jpg Thrinaxodon.jpg Desmatosuchus 2.png Daemonosaurus.jpg Lystrosaurus.png Proterosuchus 3.png Euparkeria 3.png Effigia 2.png Megazostrodon 4.png Placerias.jpg plateosaurus.jpg postosuchus.jpg Saurosuchus.jpg Redondasaurus.png Rutiodon.png Staurikosaurus.png Marnie Creatures The ocean was home to the Nothosaurus. A marine reptile that resembles a sauropod, it hunted fish with it long neck. Its feet are webbed and is capable of walking on to the land. Tanystropheus was a marine reptile. Its neck is three times longer than the creatures body, it lived in coastal waters where it hunted fish. It too had webbed feet, but unlike the Nothosaurus it can not come on to the land but spends all of its life underwater. The water lightens the neck allowing it to raise it above the surface for fresh air. Cymbospondylus is one of the first members of the ichylosaurs family. It was much larger than any of the creatures of the sea. It hunted fish and it was a graceful swimmer. It was not the only ichylosaurs, Shonisaurus was the largest of the ichyosaurs. It to was a graceful swimmer but it was much slower than its future family members. The first marine turtle was Henodus, it was a fresh water turtle, like all its family members they were preditors. They ate fish most of the time, but will eat insects. Other marine animals include the prehistoric shark Hybodus, a shark that lived in the Permian oceans and now in the Triassic ocean. And Mitchelinoceras a prehistoric nautoles, that also survived the Permian oceans. Both Hybodus and Mitchelinoceras were survivors. They both primarly ate fish. The only diffrence is that Mitchelinoceras had no back bone and lived its entire life in a shell with its tenticles sticking out, while Hybodus is a fish or shark that had a back bone and its bones are made of cartolige and will survive long after Mitchelinocreas into the Late Creteacous period. Michelinoceras.png Shonisaurus.png Nothosaurus.jpg Cynbospondylus.jpg tanystropheus.jpg henodus.jpg Hybodus.jpg The Sky The sky was home to mostly bugs like dragonflies. There where very few flying reptiles. Peteinosaurus is one of the flying reptiles. It had teeth compared to latter species. It lived near rivers and swamps because they are after there favorite food bugs. The other flying reptile was the Eudmorphodon, it was the only pterasaur at the time to eat larger prey, mainly fish and carrion. They acted more like sea gulls flying high above the prey in circles revealing where the food is. The final flying reptile is a reptile that is related to the modern draco, it is called Icarosaurus. It acted like modern day lizards screwing up trees, eat bugs and has a tail once pulled out capable of regrowing. Like draco it can climb to high hights and jump from branches to fly to far off trees. This is the end of my long blog about Pangea. All the information is based on Documentries that have aired and some of the stuff that exists on Dinosaur Train. Thank You. Peteinosaurus.jpg Eudimorphodon 5.png Icarosaurus.jpg Category:Blog posts